


The night she fell

by cblacksmith



Series: Born from guilt [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, I wrote this after my pc died in our Call of Cthulhu campaign and it ended up sparking a whole AU, Nightmares, Tender - Freeform, They're gay and engaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cblacksmith/pseuds/cblacksmith
Summary: Morgan O'Connor, lived and died in the 20th century.  The last things she saw before darkness swallowed her were a vision of her own death, a wicked grin and an eldritch monstrosity.At least that's how it is in the nightmare, before waking up.
Relationships: Morgan O'Connor/Sophie Garcia
Series: Born from guilt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666378





	The night she fell

She knows it was a bad decision the second the sorcerer manages to stand his ground and push _her_ towards the cistern. Morgan tries desperately, and fails, to catch herself, but gravity doesn’t behave like her friend. Her dress flutters in the air, her curls face the black void that slowly beings to fill with monstrous tentacles she had seen once before.

Morgan falls without being able to look once behind her shoulder. She can feel the shadows creeping and begins to pray in a desperate attempt to put herself together.

The tentacles close around her body. She feels her body pierced and bludgeoned as she screams out in pain, but her voice is soon drowned out by her own blood as she begins to choke.

_It’s okay_

She can’t know if those are tears running down her face or more blood.

_Darling, I got you. Please wake up._

With a loud gasp, Morgan opens her eyes. Her limbs flail, trying to get whatever is holding her away from her, but it holds tighter only… It’s not the brutal hold meant to break her. It is tender, comforting.

“Shh, my love. I’ve got you.”

“Oh, God. Sophie…”

“It’s okay. You’re safe.”

Morgan buries her face on her lover’s neck, breathing in her scent and trying to even out her breathing. She is crying but she doesn’t even try to stop herself.

Sophie’s skin is warm and her hair still a little damp from her night shower. She rubs calming circles on Morgan’s back at the beginning, and slowly proceeds to trace lines between her freckles as she clams down.

“Was it the monster nightmare again?”

Morgan nods, holding on tighter.

“Well, that fucker is not here. And if it were, I would turn it into ceviche.” Sophie pried her off her body, only to cup Morgan’s wet face on her hands and to look her in the eye. “Want me to make you some tea?”

“Yes, please,” she answers, voice rough from screaming in her sleep. She focuses on the coldness of Sophie’s ring against her right cheek and it helps her think of happier memories… and a brighter future.

They get out of bed. The chilly winter air filters through an open window, so they both put on one of their many ugly Christmas sweaters before going into the kitchen. Sophie starts going through their cabinets looking for the perfect tea blend, and Morgan uses the distraction to walk closer to the window and appreciate the view. New York is beautiful at night, even more so while covered in snow. Her eyes get lost in the Harlem on the other side of the Central Park and her stomach starts to turn, so she walks towards Sophie and hugs her around the waist, standing on her tiptoes to reach her neck and pepper some kisses there.

“I’m sorry I woke you up again.”

Sophie turns to look at her with a smile, her ashy hair kind of blocking the view, but the electric kettle dings.

“It’s okay, babe. I wasn’t sleeping very well myself anyways,” she said, starting to pour the water into two mugs. The scent of roses and chamomile fill the air, and Sophie turns around to hand Morgan her cup. “I can’t stop thinking about the photographer…”

“That guy is a creep. We should just find someone else.”

“Yeah, but there’s so little time… And I have that presentation at work.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Morgan loops an arm around Sophie’s neck and rises up to kiss her on the lips. “I will accept only the best for my future wife.”


End file.
